


Pity Party

by Lizah17



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt, Family, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sad, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizah17/pseuds/Lizah17
Summary: Drabble ambientata prima del furto alla Zecca di Stato spagnola, quando Nairobi perde la custodia del figlio Axel.Nairobi-centric.Ispirato alla canzone "Pity Party" di Melanie Martinez.Dal testo:"Aveva perso il senso della sua vita e la rabbia e il rimorso spazzavano via giorno dopo giorno ogni briciola della sua sanità mentale.Il senso di colpa si materializza in una pioggerellina di mezza estate che rompe il silenzio.Una goccia di cera come una lacrima scivola lungo la sottile candelina rosa pallido e si solidifica alla base con un soffio di fumo quando incontra la plastica della tortina."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Pity Party

Madrid era calda e afosa in quel periodo dell'anno.

Quel caldo che rende i pomeriggi assolati secchi e l'aria irrespirabile e le serate appiccicose e umide. 

È notte fonda e la stanza è vuota, buia, claustrofobica. Nessun apparecchio elettronico collegato alla corrente, nemmeno il vecchio ventilatore dall'aspetto sporco e trasandato. Nessuna luce accesa.

Sul tavolino spoglio l'unica fonte di luce è il piccolo muffin di fronte a lei, che aveva preso quel pomeriggio stesso da una confezione da otto al supermercato e a cui aveva infilzato una candelina attraverso la plastica, senza curarsi di sconfezionarlo, prima di accenderla.

Alla luce fioca della candelina solitaria, lascia che l'aria asfissiante le riempia i polmoni e con una birra ormai tiepida in mano fissa la fiammella.

Ogni sera, giorno, attimo della sua vita era diventato insopportabile e monotono da quando aveva perso la custodia di suo figlio.

Si detestava per questo. Non riusciva più a dormire per bene, a mangiare, né a fare le cose più basilari. Era diventata un guscio vuoto. Una incapace. 

Lo trovava ironico. Lei non aveva mai avuto una famiglia né il bisogno di averne una. Cresciuta rubando e spacciando, tra la strada e la galera, aveva fatto sempre da sé e in maniera altrettanto precoce aveva rinunciato alla fiaba di una vita normale. 

Poi era arrivato Axel a cambiarle la vita e a far nascere in lei per la prima volta il desiderio di essere madre. 

Ma era stata irresponsabile e aveva perso tutto: aveva perso il suo bimbo e non lo avrebbe più rivisto. 

Ed adesso era tornata pienamente nel giro e non riusciva più a vederne la fine di quel tunnel.

Aveva perso il senso della sua vita e la rabbia e il rimorso spazzavano via giorno dopo giorno ogni briciola della sua sanità mentale.

Il senso di colpa si materializza in una pioggerellina di mezza estate che rompe il silenzio.

Una goccia di cera come una lacrima scivola lungo la sottile candelina rosa pallido e si solidifica alla base con un soffio di fumo quando incontra la plastica della tortina. 

Una cascata di rimorso segna il suo viso di mamma giovane quando i ventiquattro rintocchi si susseguono lenti e solenni, il suono ovattato proveniente dal campanile vicino. 

È il linguaggio delle campane:

Tanti auguri Agata.


End file.
